The Teenage Assasin
by passionforcandy456
Summary: They killed her parents in front of her and have the guts to raise her. They turn her into something else. She finds a secret document and does not hesitate to show them their product in her by going against them. Even HE can't stop her. If you've read my stories, you probably know i suck at summaries.
1. WATCHING DEATH

_WATCHING DEATH_

"You need to get her out of here!" my father yelled as my mother pulled my hands up the stairs. I could see my father struggling with the men. Mum took me to her room and hid me in the closet.

"Naruko, don't leave this place." She said as her tears rolled down her cheeks. I nodded as she kissed my cheeks and ran towards the door. Then a man entered and pushed her to the floor. I watched as he brought out a gun and pointed it in her face. I froze to the spot. I wanted to cry out, reach out and stop him but she had ordered me not to come out.

"Please, don't."

My tears rolled down my cheeks slowly as the blood splashed all over. Soon, it was quiet. I came out and wailed loudly as I saw mum's lifeless body. I walked downstairs to see dad lifeless too.

I walked out of the house into the night. An eight year old orphan with curly short red hair and teary jade eyes. Not knowing her destination or future.

_A/N: How was it? It's just a story that popped into my mind. I hope it's okay. Read and Review, pretty please. _

_Peace!_


	2. LITTLE GIRL AT THE DOOR

_LITTLE GIRL AT THE DOOR_

"I'll check the door!" 13 year old Sasori mumbled as he paused what he was watching and opened the door. There stood the palest human he had ever seen with wild red curls and teary jade eyes. She slumped in his arms breathless.

"Jiraiya-sama!" he yelled as he brought in the almost lifeless body. He placed her on the nearest couch as gently as possible.

Soon, a white haired man came running from inside wearing an apron.

"Look. I found her...outside...she's half dead!"

"Get my car keys!"

Sasori got him the car keys and they drove to the nearest hospital.

The redhead was rushed to an emergency ward with an oxygen mask over her nose and mouth.

"How and where!" Jiraiya looked at Sasori.

"I just opened the door and there she was." Sasori said but realised that Jiraiya was talking to himself. He looked really distant.

"We have to report to Madara-sama." He finally said acknowledging Sasori.

"Is something wrong?"

"You're the smartest teen we have so I will tell you. You know about Code 2334?"

"The case which involved killing the benefactors of a charity home. The Uzumakis?"

"Yes."

"So, what went wrong?"

"That's their daughter."

"I don't mean to offend you but how are you so sure that's their daughter?"

"No one has redder hair than the Uzumakis. I must alert the Leader." He excused himself as the teen sat on the nearest chair.

The Leader, Uchiha Madara was the founder of the Akat's Assassins. It was an unknown organisation which trained homeless orphans to become assassins. That was how Sasori was got into the organisation. His parents had been killed right in front of him. He had been found by Jiraiya, a respected assassin. There was no one like him. He was the ladies' man and so he was in charge of assassinating most of the women. Jiraiya had trained him and he was the smartest teen in the organisation.

Sasori looked through the window at the redhead. She was breathing normally and a nurse came up to him.

"Do you want to see your sister?"

Sasori looked at her for a moment, ready to decline her as his sister but he said nothing, it might arouse suspicion. He nodded slowly as the woman led him into the all white ward.

"I'll leave you two alone. You should be glad we could save her life."

Sasori sighed as soon as the nurse left. He stared so close at the girl that when she opened her eyes suddenly he staggered backward.

"Where am I?" she asked him with an innocent voice.

"You scared me. You're in the hospital. Can you remember anything?" he asked wondering why and where he got the courage to talk to her.

"He killed mum and dad. They are dead, aren't they? I saw him do it and I didn't say a thing. I was too weak. I couldn't stop him." She said as her tears rolled down her cheeks.

"It's okay. I'm here for you. What's your name?" he asked softly and frowned at himself. When did he ever become soft?

"I'm Uzumaki Naruko. I'm scared. Can you hold my hand and kiss my cheek? Mum always did that."

Sasori found himself taking her palm in his and his lips touching her cold cheeks. For the first time since he saw her, he saw colour rush to her face and she became warm and looked real. She smiled at him as her eyes closed. She was falling into a deep...deep...deep...sleep.

_(I am so sorry if you found it a bit boring. Please, give me ideas so i can update pretty quickly. Update on other stories. Reviews are always welcome!)_


	3. BRINGING HER IN

BRINGING HER IN

Jiraiya walked into the office. It was all black and white.

"Jiraiya, you have news for me?" Madara asked. His hair was growing white from old age but he was pretty strong.

"Yes, Leader-sama. The only child of the Uzumakis was found at my door. She's at the hospital right now. What do you think we should do?"

Madara placed his head in his palm thinking.

"Let's ask the others. Pein, Konan and Nagato, your attention is needed."

Soon, the three came in.

"The daughter of the Uzumakis is at our doorstep. What do you think we should do?"

"Eliminate her." They said together and Jiraiya nodded.

"No!"

They turned to see Sasori coming in.

"We can't eliminate her. She's got potential. I can see it. She'll be of use to us." He said as they looked at him.

"Are you sure?"

"I am, Leader-sama. I will personally train her, if you want it that way."

Madara thought over it for a second before nodding his approval.

"So, be it. Code 2334 must never be mentioned in her midst."

Sasori sighed with relief as he walked out of the office. He walked to the red section of the compound. That was for those who had graduated and were professional assassins. They were allowed to live above within normal people. The green section was for those who had entered newly into the organisation. The yellow section was for the elders. The purple section was for those advancing from the green section. The blue was for those who needed correction.

Sasori entered his room and fell on his bed. He reached into his pocket and held out Naruko's bracelet. She had given him as a symbol of trust. What was he going to do? Did he make the right choice by bringing her into this organisation?

Sasori walked into the ward with a flower in his hand. Naruko was wearing a short black dress.

"Hello." He smiled as he gave her the flower. She hugged him but he moved her away. Assassins weren't meant to feel anything.

"Where are we going, Sasori?"

"Somewhere but first I need you to understand something." He said looking at her with serious eyes.

"I'm listening."

"Naruko, where we are going. It's a secret happy place that most people don't know about. It should never be mentioned to anyone, not even your most trusted friends."

"I'm ready to go there."

"good." He held her hand and led her out of the hospital into the black car.

Naruko fell asleep after her last look of the outside world.


End file.
